The inability to accurately determine the deleterious effects on the human body after exposure to relevant space conditions is a significant problem in the field of human space flight and exploration. It is often not possible to acquire this data in the actual environment, and conclusions may therefore be drawn and data extrapolated on the health effects anticipated. This method is not reliable because the models used to generate data do not represent in vivo conditions and the effects of individual stressors typically tested neglect the influence of synergistic effects. The effects of the environment in space have also been utilized to develop treatments such as a vaccine for salmonella. However, simulating the space environment on the ground has proven to be a significant challenge. One particular challenge has been with reliably correlating ground based data with data obtained on the International Space Station (ISS).